Rejection?
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR CHEEKYBRUNETTE! HAPPY BIRFDAAAY!  Carlos is in love with Logan and is afraid of rejection so he goes to some extreme lengths...  Kinda self harm.


This is a belated birthday present for, drum roll please! CheekyBrunette! So, I hope you enjoy this Cargan! I know I enjoyed writing it! And that kinda makes me messed up in the head… 0.0

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own the boys…

Cheeky: Yet…

James: And hopefully she never will…

Me: *glares at James* When I do own you… Say goodbye to all your pretty little hair…

James: *gasps, then runs and hides*

Kendall: Michelle…

Me: Kenbrows… Shutup. I have the power to destroy you… and the world *evil laugh*

Cheeky: Enough, I WANNA READ MY CARGAN!

Me: Since this is for Cheeky… ONTO THE STORY!

Carlos's POV:

I looked around mine and Logan's shared room for the last time. The dirty clothes strewn around everywhere on my side. The posters on the walls, All Time Low and many more, staring at me. I look down at the knife in my hand. The blade shining in the dim light.

I think to myself, "_At least I don't have to be afraid of rejection..._"

I look over at a picture of me and Logan, my arm over his shoulders and his around my waist. It didn't make much sense since he's taller than me, but he's also frailer and has a girlish build. Brown eyes would hate it if anyone said that about him though... A few tears slip down my face, realizing I'll never be able to see him again because of this. I look down at the knife before bringing it up to my chest, taking a deep breath.

"CARLOS!" Someone yells.

I open my eyes and see Logan standing in the doorway, tears welling up in his eyes.

"H-hi L-Logie..." I stutter out lowering the knife and looking down.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" He screams at me.

"I-I c-couldn't handle it!" I scream out, tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone... who will never love back?"

"Yea, I do." He whispers, walking up to me and taking the knife out of my hand.

"Why would you know what that feels like? You're Logan Fucking Mitchell. Everyone loves you! You're smart, amazing, handsome, sexy, help people, considerate…" I trail off when I see him staring at me.

"Do you really think that?" He asks me, his eyes lighting up.

"No…" I say, watching his eyes dim. "I know that."

When I finish saying that he smiles widely, eyes shining with surprise and something else I can't place my finger on… Then he seems to snap out of it and a stern look comes onto his face.

"Carlos…" Logan groans out, rubbing his hands with his face. "Why would you ever try to kill yourself? Are you really that stupid?"

As soon as he says the word stupid I look down.

"I mean seriously, you can't really think that this would be the answer!" He yells, waving his arms around, the knife still in his hand.

I look at the knife in longing, wishing I had finished the job before he came in.

"_But I'm too stupid, aren't I?_" I think to myself bitterly.

Logan sighs deeply before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I stare at it for a few seconds before throwing some shoes on. I walk out of our shared room and go to leave 2J. As I walk by I notice Logan in the kitchen putting the knife away. I stop for a second, just admiring the way his body moves as he closes the draw. As soon as he goes to turn around though, I leave, praying he won't see me or hear me. Thankfully my answers are heard when he doesn't call to stop me or ask me where I'm going.

I walk up to the roof, knowing it would be empty. I mean the only people that ever go up are me and James, and James, Kendall, Mama Knight and Katie went back to Minnesota for the weekend. James thought it would be a good idea so I could tell Logan I loved him. Now that I know he loves someone else, I'm NEVER going to tell him.

I walk over to the ledge and look down. I close my eyes and just let the wind blow over me. I don't know how long I've been standing here, but when I open my eyes the sun is setting. I smile slightly and sit down, my legs hanging over the edge.

"_Carlos_…" I hear someone whisper. I figure I must be hearing things so I just watch the sunset. When I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist I jump, almost falling off the roof. Whoever has their arms around me chuckles slightly, gripping me tighter. I look up and see Logan watching the sunset, his famous half smile playing on his lips. He must've felt me staring because he looks down at me and smiles widely, and somehow hugs me tighter.

"What are you doing out here?" I whisper.

"I came to see you. I, erm, read something I shouldn't…" He tells me, moving to sit next to me.

"W-what?" I stutter out, afraid he may have found my diary.

"_Shit, what if he found my diary? But that means he would have been going through my stuff… I should be good!_" I think to myself.

"I was cleaning the room, making sure you weren't hiding anything that you could use to hurt yourself… And I found your diary… I know I shouldn't of read it but… I wanted to know why you wanted to kill yourself…" Logan says, trailing off and looking down.

I look down; waiting for him to tell me he hates me and never wants to see me again.

"Carlos, why didn't you ever tell me you loved me?" Logan asks me.

"B-because I didn't want you to hate me…" I stutter looking down.

"I could never hate you Carlos! You're my best friend!" Logan says fiercely.

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BESTFRIEND!" I scream standing up and stalking away from him.

"I don't want to be your best friend either." He says quietly.

"Why? Because I'm so stupid?" I say bitterly.

"What?" Logan asks in a confused voice.

"In the apartment you called me stupid…" I say, tears gathering in my eyes.

"You're not stupid! I'm so sorry I called you stupid! I was just so mad! I thought you were going to kill yourself before I got to tell you…" Logan says, trailing off at the end.

"Tell me what?" I ask, my natural curiosity coming out.

"I love you." Logan says looking down and blushing.

"Really?" I ask hopeful.

"Really." He says getting up and walking over to me.

"Prove it." I say smiling slightly.

Logan smirks before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in closely. He leans down slightly, and places a sweet kiss on my lips. My eyes slide shut on their own and I press my lips against his harder and wrapping my arms around his neck. After a second he pulls way and presses his forehead on mine. I open my eyes slowly and see him looking down at me, smiling.

"I'm glad you read my diary." I whisper quietly.

"Me too." He replies, kissing me again.

HOW WAS THIS? DID YOU LIKE IT CHEEKY? DID YA?  
>All you people reading this, I need to tell you something… Something life changing…<br>REVIEW ;D  
>Did I scare ya? Ahahaha.<br>~MichelleMarie 3


End file.
